Conventionally proposed image measurement techniques identify negative cell nuclei and positive cell nuclei through image processing using color information of images of a pathology specimen, and calculate a positivity indicating the number of positive cell nuclei or the percentage of the area of the positive cell nuclei with respect to the number of the whole cell nuclei or the percentage of the area of the whole cell nuclei composed of the negative cell nuclei and the positive cell nuclei (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
Furthermore, Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique that enables measurement of a spectral distribution that is color information of a pathology specimen itself without being affected by differences in input and output characteristics between cameras one of which captured the pathology specimen and the other captured another pathology specimen.